Abandoned
by jade254
Summary: Set three months after the great thaw and Elsa is finding it rather lonely being Queen, especially now that Anna has Kristoff. But all that is about to change when she and Anna find an abandoned baby. Who is this child? and why does Elsa start feeling such a connection to it? (AnnaxKristoff) Elsa, Olaf
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so welcome to my new fic. This takes place approx three months after the great thaw.**

**Anna and Kristoff are courting and Elsa is finding it lonely as Queen...that is until her and Anna find an abandoned baby.**

**Please read and let me know what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<br>**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle awoke from her canopy bed. The sun shone through the large triangular window, bathing the room in a warm, yellow glow.

Clambering out of bed and crossing the room, she stared out at her Kingdom in its glorious morning state.

The people of Arendelle were already busy with their morning tasks, but nothing compared to Elsa's job of ruling an entire Kingdom.

Although she would never openly admit it, she missed her freedom. After being isolated for thirteen years, living out on the North mountain, however brief had been most liberating.

And even though she was no longer confined to her room or within the palace walls, she still felt extremely lonely. She felt like her people didn't really understand her. They had accepted her, yes and her unique gift, but no-one really understood the burden she carried... how arduous it was to fill her Father's shoes, and be the Queen he would have wanted her to be.

Perhaps that is why she admired Anna so much. She was an adventurer...a free spirit. But her sister and new love Kristoff spent many a day away from the castle, which only increased her loneliness. It was at that moment, when the need for companionship was so overwhelming, that she even felt a hint of jealousy at Anna's carefree life.

Yes, she had Gerda, Kai and the rest of the castle staff, and even Olaf when he was not busy getting up to his antics with his bosom buddy, Sven. But after the great thaw she had been looking forward to reconnecting with her younger sister whenever the opportunity presented itself. However, sometimes she felt like with the little they saw of each other, they were still almost strangers.

Elsa sighed as she twirled her fingers and made herself a new ice dress._I guess though, this is not the time for self pity. Now let's go out there and do what I was born to do, and be the Queen I know I can be. Maybe, I'll indulge in some breakfast first. Who knows, perhaps even Anna might choose to join me... now wouldn't that be a pleasant surprise?  
><em>

* * *

><p>As she sat alone at the dining table, enjoying her chocolate pancakes, she was suddenly interrupted by the clip clop of Anna's heavy boots.<p>

"Elsa, there you are," her sister announced in a cheerful tone.

Elsa finished what was in her mouth, wiped her lips and then responded. "Yes Anna, I'm here, but alone as usual."

Anna seemed like she was out of breath as she panted heavily. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I was helping Kristoff load up his sled, and I forgot about the time. Are there any pancakes left for me?"

The blonde passed the plate to Anna who took one pancake and jammed it into her mouth whole.

"Eww, Anna please. You are a Princess, now act like one." She handed Anna a napkin and the young redhead swallowed the contents in her mouth before wiping it clean.

"Sorry, Elsa, but that was just too delicious. So anyway, I'm glad I caught you, because I was thinking...actually I was hoping, as Kristoff is going to be gone all day, whether you wanted to do something. You know, because we haven't been spending nearly as much time together lately as we should be...so what do you say?"

"I can't," Elsa replied curtly.

Anna's face drooped in disappointment. "Why not?"

The Queen stood regal and poised, before brushing past her sister. "I have work to do. The Kingdom isn't going to run itself."

The Princess rolled her eyes. "But it's not going to fall into chaos and ruin in one day. Only I'd be responsible for doing something like that. Come on, please...pretty please."

_How can I pass up a rare opportunity to spend the day with my sister? _"Fine."

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, almost throwing them both off balance. "That's fantastic. I'll ask Gerda to make us a picnic. We can go wherever you want...oh I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun."

* * *

><p>As the two royal sisters treked through the foliage of some nearby woodland, Elsa began questioning her sister, demanding answers.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right direction? because ouch, I'd prefer not to get torn to shreds by these brambles."

Anna spun around to face her sister who was trailing behind, desperately trying to avoid the undergrowth. "Yes, it's this way. Kristoff showed me a shortcut."

Elsa yelped as a sharp thorn scraped her arm, cutting through her dress. "Just great, this is new on."

Anna stood with her hands on her hips, gazing at her sister incredulously. "Seriously Elsa! what does it matter if your dress gets damaged. You can easily make a new one. I mean, you never have to worry about running out of dresses, when you have an infinite supply."

"Actually," Elsa replied, angrily, "I'm very fond of this one."

The redhead chuckled. "But it's identical to the one you wore yesterday, and the day before that. Maybe you could...I don't know, add a little more color to it. How about some purple...or yellow?"

Elsa hiked up her dress and continued following. "I like the color just the way it is...thankyou. Now let's just get out of here. I'm close to resembling a pin cushion."

Anna carried on, muttering under her breath. "If you say so."

"What was that?!"

Anna increased her tone. "I SAID IF-"

The blonde cut her off. "No, not that...wait, sshh."

Anna halted abruptly, pricking up her ears. "What? I don't hear anything."

Elsa crept forward, towards the high pitched wailing sound. "Anna quickly, follow me."

The Queen hurried through the trees, no longer caring about her tattered dress or scraped skin. As the two sisters finally reached a large clearing, Elsa froze.

"What is it Elsa?"

The older sister pointed shakily to a wicker basket that seemed to be gently rocking by itself. She shrank back, quickly clutching Anna's arm tightly. "Um...what is that?"

Moving closer, Anna knelt down to get a better look.

The Queen cautiously peered over her sister's shoulder at the little wrapped up bundle. "Is that what I think it is?" she screeched.

Gently, Anna pulled down the pink striped blanket to reveal a tiny baby with golden-blonde curls that framed her small, round face. She was wearing a pink, lacy dress and little booties. "Yes Elsa, it's a baby girl."

Elsa was astonished, yet somewhat confused. "What's a baby doing out here all alone?"

"I don't know." The Princess flicked her eyes around the surrounding area, before coming to a swift conclusion. "But it doesn't seem like her Mother is close by."

Anna reached down, before Elsa interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

The younger girl smiled. "What does it look like? I'm picking her up. She seems awfully upset."

Elsa nervously questioned her sister. "Are you sure that's a good idea. What happens if the Mother comes back?"

"Well, then she'll have to answer to me, as to why she's left this beautiful little angel out here all by herself," Anna stated as she gently lifted up the baby.

Elsa stole a glance at the tiny child that was now lying rather contented in Anna's arms. "It seems you have quite the touch."

"Well, there's certainly no harm in gaining a little practice."

A few flurries immediately surrounded the Queen. "Wait, what?"

Anna laughed. "I'm joking. Kristoff and I are no where near _that_ level...yet."

Elsa's cerulean blue eyes widened in shock. "Yet!...what do you mean yet?! you've only been courting for three months."

"Relax. You really need to chill...no pun intended of course. Besides, I'm well aware of the Kingdoms tradition, so you can rest assure that you won't be becoming an aunt anytime soon."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, before turning her attention to their current predicament. "So, what _are_ we going to do about this little one?"

"Keep her," Anna squealed, as she held the baby protectively close to her chest.

Elsa backed away. "Keep her? No, no, no. We can't. She doesn't belong to us, and I really don't know anything about babies."

"You'll soon learn," the Princess assured her. "Besides, we can't leave her out here. She'll freeze to death."

The Queen was still unsure that they should be taking this duty upon themselves. "I don't know Anna. What if she doesn't like me?"

"What's there not to like?" Anna countered. "Look, why don't you hold her."

Elsa stepped back even further, hugging herself tightly. "I can't...what if I hurt her?"

"You're not going to hurt her," Anna promised as she held up the baby girl.

Elsa hesitantly took the baby from her sister, but kept it at arms length. The child stared back at the Queen with her azure blue eyes, before it burst out crying. Panicking, Elsa placed the baby safely back into Anna's arms. "I still think this is a big decision, and one I'm not sure we're ready for."

"You just need practice," Anna reminded her. "Come on, let's get her back to the palace, she's probably hungry anyway. Maybe then we can concentrate on finding out who she actually belongs to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN To be continued...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to the reviews from the last chapter. Also thank you to those who have favorited or put on alert. **

**I have also decided to change this to a T rating as future chapters may contain material not suitable for young readers.**

**This is the next chapter. Please review, because otherwise I'm not sure if people are really liking this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<br>**

Elsa was pacing her bedchambers, whilst periodically glancing across at Anna and the baby. The two sisters had chosen not to alert anyone within the palace of their find, until they had decided what to do themselves.

The Queen's mind was racing though at how best to handle the situation. This was not something she was familiar with, and the thought of how to proceed was causing her a headache.

"You know, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep doing that," Anna warned her older sister.

Elsa massaged her temples, as anger and frustration finally set in. "I don't get it. What kind of parent just abandons their own child like that? It doesn't make any sense. You know, if we hadn't found her when we did, there is every possibility she could have been snatched by bandits, or worse, eaten by wolves!" Elsa could feel her emotions spiraling out of control, the temperature in the room lowering enough to cause Anna to shiver.

Luckily, the baby had grown tired and had fallen asleep in Anna's arms, so the Princess lay the child down on Elsa's bed and decided to give her sister a little helping hand.

"You know Elsa. There may have been a very good reason why the baby was left out there alone," Anna explained, wrapping one arm around her sister's shoulder. "But actually, the reason why doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that we found her, and we'll take care of her, until we can reunite her with her parents."

Elsa slipped her hand in Anna's, now gazing at her sister's ever optimistic smile. "What if we don't find her parents?"

"Well, she has to belong to someone, right? Let's just send a few messengers to the neighboring villages to seek information. Someone must know something. This baby must have a Mother...or a Father out there somewhere. But for now, we're going to have to take on the role as her adoptive parents."

Elsa backed away nervously. "You mean...you can take on the role. I told you before, I'm not Motherly material. And you saw what happened the last time I held her. Let's face it, she prefers you, and to be honest, I don't blame her. You're much more warm and caring, then I could ever be."

As grateful as she was for the compliment, Anna was determined her sister was not going to get out of this job so easily. "Oh no you don't. If we do this...we do it together. Now remember, baby's can sense fear. Next time try not to show that you're so afraid, and you'll be fine, I promise."

Elsa cautiously approached the sleeping infant, before questioning her sister, and hoping for a truthful answer. "Are you sure we can do this?"

"Pfft, of course. Afterall, how hard can it be? Now, you stay here, I need to go and fetch some supplies."

"Wait, what? you're leaving me here... alone?"

The Princess positioned herself in front of her sister, gently placing both hands on Elsa's shoulders. "Look, believe it or not, she is going to need lots of milk, and unfortunately neither one of us is in a position to provide that, so I'm going to go and raid some of the villager's goats. Then, she's going to need some warmer clothes and more blankets. Just stay calm, don't panic and I'll try to be as quick as I can."

"What if she wakes? what should I do?"

As Anna headed for the door, she gave Elsa one last suggestion. "Do what you do best."

"What's that?"

"You'll know," Anna said as she disappeared from the room, leaving the Queen and the baby all alone.

* * *

><p>Whilst the baby was sleeping, Elsa had decided to do a spot of reading. But for some reason, she couldn't concentrate. She had already been interrupted three times by the servants, asking whether or not she would be coming for supper, and each time the baby had almost been disturbed. Thankfully, and much to her relief, on the third occasion they had taken the hint that she was busy, and would not be leaving her room anytime soon.<p>

Now though, as the clock chimed seven, Elsa realized Anna had been gone for a good hour and the baby was beginning to stir once again. _Oh no, not yet, not yet. Anna isn't back. _But as soon as the child opened her eyes, she began to wail loudly, her cries resonating through the castle hallways, and causing the Queen to sprint to the opposite side of the room. Elsa cowered in the corner where she started chanting to herself repeatedly. _No fear, no fear, no fear._

Unsure of what to do, Elsa slid to the floor and covered her ears. _Please hurry, Anna. _However, the baby continued crying and her heart stopped when she heard heavy footsteps outside the door. Quickly, she hurried to the infants side, whispering soothingly in an attempt to calm her down. "Shh, shh."

The baby paused momentarily, staring straight up at Elsa, until it began sobbing once again. Fear now consuming her, flurries of snowflakes began to materialize, drifting slowly down towards the baby. Suddenly, there was a longer silence as the infant ceased crying, instead gazing up in wonderment at the patterns swirling above her. A tiny hand reached out and Elsa realized the child was mesmorized by her magic.

"You like that? watch this?" Elsa raised her hands, and a burst of ice shot into the air, creating an even larger snowflake. Then, holding out her palm, she swirled a handful of snow into the shape of a tiny snowman.

The child laughed, and giggled, and Elsa smiled, recalling Anna's words. _Do what you do best. _Elsa realized that using her magic was the only thing she was exceptionally good at; and on this occasion it had certainly done the trick.

So the Queen continued putting on an entertaining show, until the door flew open and Anna burst in. "Elsa, I'm back. Did you miss me?" The young redhead froze as she scanned the room, staring at the several magnificant ice sculptures her sister had made.

"Whoa Elsa, you have been busy."

Elsa looked rather pleased with herself as she responded. "Well the baby was a little upset, and you were taking forever. So, I decided to take your advice."

Anna excitedly hugged her sister. "And it was obviously very good advice too. Those sculptures are amazing."

Elsa flashed her an appreciative smile. "You think so?"

Anna replied emphatically. "Oh absolutely! Now, why don't we get this little one fed and changed, and then maybe we could grab ourselves a well deserved hot chocolate, and perhaps... you know think up some baby names."

"Baby names?" Elsa questioned, a little surprised. "Anna, this child probably already has a name. We don't want to confuse her."

"Well, what do you suggest? we can't keep calling it 'she' or 'baby' all the time. _She_ needs a name."

The Queen was still a little sceptical. "I'm just not sure that's such a good idea. Don't you think by naming her, you'll get more attached."

"Nonsense," Anna chided. "It's just a name, it won't mean anything. And she's too young to really understand anyway."

Elsa was about to continue with her reservations when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Um...Your Majesty. It's Kristoff. Is Anna in there with you? I've been looking all over, and I can't seem to find her."

Anna instantly slapped her hand over her mouth. Now was certainly not a good time. She flicked her eyes to Elsa for help.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what to do," Elsa whispered.

"I-Is anyone in there?" came Kristoff's gruff sounding voice again.

The next sound to be heard was a high pitched cry from the baby, and Kristoff knocked again more persistantly. "Was that a baby I just heard?"

Anna reluctantly opened the door, and before Kristoff could utter a single word, she dragged him in and slammed the door, before hissing, "SHHH!"

Kristoff was momentarily stunned at Anna's exertion. "What the hell! are you trying to rip my arms from my sockets?!"

Anna put her finger to her lips, as she picked up the baby and cradled it in her arms.

Now the ice master was really confused. "Um...what's with the baby?"

Before Anna could explain, Elsa interrupted, her icy eyes scowling at him. "It's a long story...isn't it Anna?"

The Princess immediately agreed with her sister. "Oh yes, a very long story."

Kristoff nodded in the understanding, that it was best he didn't question them further on the matter. "Okay then. So Anna, are you finished up here? I've got so much to tell you."

"Actually, Elsa and I-"

The Queen interrupted once again. "You go, I think I can handle everything from here."

Anna was suddenly riddled with guilt. "Are you sure? because I can stay, if you like."

"I'll be fine, now go."

"If you need anything..anything at all, just come get me," Anna insisted as she placed the baby back down on the bed. She kissed the infants forehead before taking Kristoff's hand and the two piled from the room.

Elsa sighed loudly and she seated herself down on the edge of the bed. The baby turned her head in Elsa's direction and smiled up at her contentedly. The Queen, now feeling a little less nervous, slowly reached down and gently stroked her cheek, noticing that it was ice cold. Elsa then felt her hands. They were ice cold aswell.

Thinking that the child simply needed more warmth, Elsa immediately wrapped her in another blanket and then spoke softly. "Well little one. It looks like it's just you and me."

* * *

><p><strong>More to come...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted, but you can blame this thing called life. Anyway, this will begin with a little bit of a backstory on the baby and where she came from. More will be revealed in upcoming chapters.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**

Five days previous.

Princess Milena silently paced her bedchambers. Within her arms, she held her five month old infant daughter, Isolde. The baby, however was becoming increasingly restless and the young Princess had to hug the infant closer to her breast for comfort.

Suddenly, the door was flung opened and her Father, King Wilhelm appeared with a panic-stricken countenance.

"Father? what is going on?" Milena pleaded.

"It seems we have a traitor in our midst, daughter. Isarn, one of our Kingdom's most feared foes has managed to obtain information pertaining to our little snowflake."

Milena gasped, flinging her hand over her mouth, before choking out a very shaky reply. "N-No!"

"I'm afraid so dear daughter. He has discovered Isolde's unique power. Our scouts have already confirmed he has managed to raise an army, and is preparing to attack. I can only imagine that he wishes to take the child for himself, either because he sees her as a threat, or to used as a weapon."

The Princess was confused. "But Isolde is just a baby."

"You and I both know how powerful she is destined to be," the aging King warned.

Milena nodded, and for the first time, she was afraid for her daughter, her Father, the Kingdom and lastly herself. "What do we do?"

"We must evacuate you...tonight. You must be hidden, the child protected. I will have Alexander, my most trusted guard escort you out of the palace. Greta has also agreed to accompany you, should you need help."

"Where will we go?"

The King took his daughter in his arms, hugging her close. "The Kingdom of Arendelle. There you will find sanctuary."

"Arendelle? " The Princess questioned. "Why there?"

"Because you have family there. Your Mother's sister, Queen Idun and her husband King Adgar once ruled there. Sadly, they were both tragically lost at sea just over three years ago, but his eldest daughter, Elsa now rules in his stead."

Milena was skeptical, "If the King and Queen are dead, what makes you think their daughter will agree to taking us in. After all, we'll be a danger to Arendelle."

"I never told you this, but Elsa has similar powers to Isolde. She was born with the abilty to control ice and snow. I am most certain she will help you. But just in case, take this letter. It will explain everything."

Before either could utter another word, the door was flung open and Alexander appeared. "I bring terrible news, Your Majesty. Isarn's army are almost at the gates. We must leave now."

The King embraced his daughter one final time, before planting a kiss on her forehead. He then turned to the infant and did the same to her. "Goodbye little one, stay safe. Now, my darling Milena, you must go."

As Alexander escorted to the door, Milena ran back to her Father. "Please Father. I can't leave you. Come with us. I beg of you."

Wilhelm regrettably pushed her away. "I'm sorry Milena. But I am the King, and therefore it is my duty to protect this Kingdom, until my last breath. I may fail in my actions, but I will not fail you or Isolde." He turned his attention to Alexander. "Take them...take them now!"

The guard nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

With tears streaming down her face, the Princess was still calling out for her Father long after she had been forced to leave him. Greta attempted to console the Princess, but she was too grief stricken to take notice. As the four of them made their way down to the tunnels beneath the castle, they waited patiently until Alexander gave them the signal. It was then that Princess Milena and her child fled the Kingdom and everything she had ever known.

* * *

><p>Lazily, Elsa awoke the next morning to bright sunlight beaming through the window. She yawned gracefully, then blinked her eyes, before turning to look beside her. The child was sprawled out, arms stretched up above her head, legs positioned like a tiny frog. The Queen hadn't intended to sleep with the baby next to her, but she had been exhausted and must have fallen asleep, before she was given the chance to move her to the basket.<p>

Noticing how late it was, the blonde carefully clambered from the bed, so as not to wake the baby. She then pulled on her blue robe, before sauntering over to the window and unlatching it. As Elsa peered out, she was met with the feel of warm sun, and blue sky, with just a few wispy clouds. _I think it's the perfect day for a stroll. But first... I think it is about time we introduced this child to a couple of people._

She thought of asking Anna to join her, so she left the baby, and took off down the hall. As she neared her sister's bedchambers, she was halted in her tracks by Kristoff's soft groans coming from the otherside of the door. This was followed by lots of giggling from her sister and finally a loud squeaking from the bed.

Elsa's eyebrows shot up at the thought of what could be going in. Although she trusted Anna wholeheartedly, she knew she could also be a rather rambunctious, a little spontaneous and was easily carried away at times. The sudden urge to burst in there was greatly appealing, yet something was holding her back. _Maybe it's best, I don't see what they're getting up to._

The blonde was about to walk away when she heard a loud thud and the distinct sound of glass shattering. Without hesitation, Elsa pushed open the door, before addressing the two in a demanding tone. "Just what is going on in here?!"

Anna, who thankfully was still in her nightie, was sprawled out on the floor, covered in feathers, and with a broken lantern strewn beside her. The Princess looked up at her sister, before pointing to Kristoff. "He did it!"

Kristoff's face turned bright red. "No, you did it."

"You're just saying that, because I'm the best pillow fighter in the whole Kingdom," the redhead argued.

"If that were true. How come you're the one on the floor covered in feathers then," the blond retaliated.

The feisty Princess countered once again. "I'm not the one who knocked over the lantern. If that thing had been lit, you could have set me on fire."

Kristoff scoffed. "Now you're just being overly dramatic."

"Enough!" Elsa was beginning to think that these two were acting more like a brother and sister, indulging in playful fights, then two grown adults. "You two better get this cleaned up. And Kristoff, may I remind you, that you and my sister are not yet married, so her bedchambers are strictly off limits until such time."

Kristoff's expression turned serious. "Yes of course, Your Majesty. It won't happen again."

"No it won't," Elsa firmly stated. "Because, have I ever told you how fond I am of popsicles?"

The ice master shuddered. "N-No."

The Queen promptly hid a smirk. "Best you not find out."

Kristoff gulped, before helping Anna tidy, then nervously fleeing the room.

"You meanie!" Anna scolded as she proceeded to dress herself.

Elsa burst out laughing. "Did you see Kristoff's face? He really thought I was serious about the whole popsicle thing."

Anna couldn't believe her sister was joking. She rarely saw her sister's humorous side, so it had caught her by surprise. "I can't believe you! Poor Kristoff. You've probably scared him off for life."

"He'll get over it. Besides, I like him too much to do that."

After fixing her hair into her two signature braids, Anna looped her arm in Elsa's. "You do? so, whilst we are on the subject about how much you like Kristoff. How about we talk about marriage."

"Marriage?"

The Princess flashed a smile. "Yeah you know, that whole ceromony of uniting two people, who just so happen to love each other. That kind of thing."

Maybe if her thoughts weren't so occupied by an orphan baby they had found in the woods yestarday, then Elsa may have had the time to sit down and have a serious conversation with her sister about the whole affair.

"Anna, I really like Kristoff, and I think he is good for you. But I don't think you're quite ready to head into such a commitment. Besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like trying to locate that baby's parents."

"I guess you're right."

Elsa's eyes widened. "I am?"

Anna playfully nudged her sister. "Gotcha! I was just testing you to see what'd you say. Of course I don't want to marry Kristoff...well yes, one day. But for now, I'm happy just having you."

Elsa squeezed her sister tighter towards her. "And I'm happy having you."

* * *

><p>When both girls arrived back at Elsa's bedchambers, the infant was wide awake and giggling noisily.<p>

Anna immediately picked up the child, jiggling it on her hip. "Hey there little one. How are you this morning?"

"Are you expecting her to answer or something?" Elsa queried.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I'm just trying to make conversation. "Hey? have you thought about what I said last night?...you know, about giving her a name."

Elsa took off her robe, and nightie and then with a twirl of her fingers created herself another ice dress. "No, not really. There is something I did want to ask you though. Does she ever feel cold to you? I mean, cold like me."

"What do you mean? You always feel warm to me Elsa," Anna replied.

_Really? maybe it's the whole love thing. _"Okay, but does the baby feel cold to you?"

Anna notably felt around the infant who was gazing at the redhead curiously. "Nope, she feels warm. Why anyway?"

Elsa figured it was just her imagination running wild, and that she was just simply cold last night. "No matter. Now, I've decided we need to tell Kai and Gerda about the child. Then I am planning to organize some guards to scout the area. I will also send a couple of messengers out to nearby villages like you suggested. Hopefully one of them will find out something useful."

Anna concurred. "That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

><p>After the sister's had eaten breakfast, and the child had been fed. Elsa approached Gerda, who was busy dusting. "Gerda, may I have a brief moment of your time?"<p>

The maid spun around, immediately stopping what she was doing. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"But could we go somewhere more private?"

Gerda was instantly concerned. "Is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

Elsa eased her fears. "Everything is fine. It's just...I need your advice on something."

Now the older woman was intrigued. _Maybe her Majesty has found a suitor. _"I will assist you in anyway I can."

Once the two women entered the throne room, Anna was already there with a confused looking Kai.

"Whatever is going on, Your Majesty, Your Highness?" Gerda inquired further.

The familiar sound of a baby crying from a basket in the corner, which neither Kai or Gerda had noticed upon arrival, had them instantly puzzled.

Before any words were exchanged, Elsa lifted the baby up, and nuzzled her against her chest. "This is...well we don't have a name yet. But she is an orphan. Anna and I found her abandoned yesterday in some grassland not far from here. We saw no sign of the parents, so we took it upon ourselves to bring her back to the palace. Since then, we have been tending to her needs, whilst we decide what to do."

Kai stepped forward. "This is very peculiar. Who just abandons their own child?"

Anna followed up with a vague response. "That's the thing. We don't know. But Elsa intends to find out. Don't you Elsa?"

"That's right. Someone obviously cared for this child. She was fed and clothed, and appears to be healthy. Someone surely must be missing her. Kai? that is why I need you band together a handful of guards. They are to search everywhere. I also would like messengers sent forth to seek any information pertaining to a missing infant. They are to leave no stone unturned. Someone out there has to know where she came from."

Kai nodded. "I agree. I will get onto it straightaway."

Gerda gazed at the infant, who was now smiling at the new face. "May I?"

"Of course," Elsa replied, handing over the baby.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you? It's uncanny, but she kind of bears a resemblence to you as a child, Your Majesty. And she feels...extremely cold...almost like you felt as a baby," Gerda exclaimed.

Elsa quickly took the child back into her arms. "Princess Anna and myself, along with the baby are going to be taking a stroll around the gardens. If there is any news before we return. I wish to be notified immediately."

Kai dipped into bow, and Gerda curtseyed. "Yes, Your Majesty," they both announced in unison.

* * *

><p>"I love it here, don't you?" Anna said as she skipped merrily along.<p>

As Elsa felt the soft grass under her feet, she started to reminisce in sad memories. "When I was a child, I always wondered what it would have be like to go outside...to feel the sun on my face, the wind in my hair. I would look out of my window everyday, and just wished I was a normal child, who could have fun without hurting anybody."

"I can't understand what it was like for you Elsa. But I imagine it must have been very lonely. It was lonely for me too. I had lost my sister and best friend all in one day. Mama and Papa took that away from me...from us."

Elsa sighed heavily. "I don't blame them Anna. They did what they did with the best of intentions. I just don't think they realized the emotional impact it would have had on either of us."

Such thoughts of their lost childhood brought a tear to Anna's eye, so she quickly changed the subject. "Well enough of that. We're together now, and that's all that matters. Nothing or no-one is ever going to change that."

After continuing their long stroll, and after Anna had picked an assortment of flowers, the three headed back to the castle.

"They were just approaching the courtyard when they were confronted by two guards who appeared to be in quite a frenzy. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

Both girls came to a standstill, before Elsa asked for an explanation. "Whatever is it?"

"You need to come quick," one of the guards explained, a sense of urgency displayed in the tone of his voice.

Fear gripped her, and frost began seeping through her hands. Quickly, she handed the baby over to her sister. "Take her back to the castle." Then, hiking up her dress, she swiftly followed after the guards. After a somewhat long trek through some woodland, the two men guided her across to an area of marshland.

"Over there?" the guard pointed.

With her own heart pounding, Elsa waded through the soggy, wet mud, only to gasp in horror at the sight of the body of a young woman half-buried there. "Help me?!" the Queen ordered.

The guards immediately rushed to her aid. They took hold of the woman and dragged her across to the dry ground, where Elsa crouched down beside her.

Fear consumed her as she stared down upon the young woman. She looked dead, or close to it. Her skin was pale and smeared with heavy layers of dirt and blood. Her hair which was splayed out was matted and filled with grime. Coldness stabbed through the Queen's body, as she realized the girl was covered in multiple cuts and bruises, concealed only by the tattered rags of a gown

Suddenly, the woman's eyes shot open, and she gasped for breath. Tears sprung from her eyes as she frantically clawed at Elsa's dress. "Help me!"

Slightly startled by the sudden sign of life, Elsa attempted to calm her down by talking to her soothingly. "Sshh, it's okay. I'm here to help." She turned to the guards. "We need to take her back to the palace, now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN More to come.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for your continued support.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four.<br>**

The mysterious woman had been unconscious for two days now, but the Queen had forgone all other duties to keep a bedside vigil.

Gerda had cleaned her up and tended to the more minor injuries the best she could. But the deep stab wound that had been inflicted had become severely infected. Although the wound had been treated and dressed, the doctor had made the shocking revelation that it was only a matter of time before the stranger succumbed to fever, and then eventual death.

A comforting hand came to rest on the Queen's shoulder. "Elsa, do you need anything?" Anna asked.

The Queen placed her cool hand over her sister's warm flesh. "No, I'm fine thank you. Where's the baby?"

"Don't worry, Kai is with her. I never imagined him being so good with a baby."

Elsa softly chuckled. "Well he did a fine job with us, didn't he?"

"Has there been any change?" the Princess then queried, gazing down at the woman's pallid features.

With her eyes downcast, Elsa trembled. "I'm afraid not. The doctor says she may never wake up."

Anna took hold of her older sister's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't understand. Who could have done something like this?"

Elsa shook her head, sniffling softly. "Honestly Anna, I have no idea. She really took quite a beating. I think whoever did this never intended for her to survive."

The Princess wrapped her arms around her sister. "It's okay Elsa. Whatever happens, I know you'll take care of her. Now, I'd better go and rescue Kai from babysitting duties."

Even in the darkest of moments, her sister never failed to bring a smile to her face. "Yeah, that maybe a good idea."

* * *

><p>Elsa had fallen asleep in the chair when she was awoken by a slight groan coming from the direction of the bed. Her eyes snapped open as she leapt up. She hurried to the door, alerting one of the servants to fetch her sister, before sprinting over to the woman's side.<p>

The stranger cracked an eye open. She then blinked a few times, before appearing very frightened. "W-Where am I? Who are you?" The woman struggled to sit, but Elsa held her down.

"Please don't try to move. You wouldn't want to injure yourself further."

The stranger couldn't seem to focus on anything, causing her to shake with fear. "Please? what happened to me? what am I doing here?"

"It's okay, don't be afraid. You're in Arendelle. I'm Queen Elsa. Can you tell me your name?"

Her throat was so sore and extremely dry, that she craved liquid. "W-Water."

Elsa took the pitcher from the bedside table and poured her a drink. The Queen then brought the glass to her parched lips and allowed her to take a sip.

"P-Princess Milena. My name is Princess Milena. Please help me, I'm so confused."

_Why does that name sound familiar? _"I'm afraid there is not much I can tell you, except you were found badly injured, and half-buried in some marshland a few miles east of here."

The woman laid back, racking her brain for any hint of a memory, when the door gently opened and Anna appeared holding the baby.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I couldn't find anyone to take the baby..."

"Isolde?!"

Both Anna and Elsa exchanged puzzled glances.

"Who? what now?" Anna mumbled, keeping a firm grip on the infant.

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to the Princess. "My baby...you found my baby, thank the Gods she's safe."

Elsa took hold of the Princess's hand. "Are you saying this is your child?"

"Yes. Her name is Isolde."

Anna wasn't so convinced. "But she looks nothing like you. How can we be certain you're telling the truth? We found this child abandoned near some woodland. She was left all alone."

"Anna!" Elsa scolded. "We are no position to judge, when we can't be sure of the circumstances. Now, allow Her Highness to speak...please?"

After coughing loudly, Milena began. "Our Kingdom was under attack by enemy forces. My Father, the King ordered me to leave with Isolde. We were on our way here, when we were set upon by bandits. My handmaid, Greta was brutally murdered, and my loyal guard, Alexander, was captured. But I managed to flee with Isolde. I was able to hide her successfully before they tracked me down. I'm afraid after that...I don't remember much."

"Did you say you were on our way here?" Elsa reiterated.

"Yes," she murmured, panic filling her eyes. "My Father said you would help us. Apparently your Mother was my aunt, so..so... I guess that makes us cousins."

"Cousin?!" Anna and Elsa answered at the same time.

Pain soared through the young woman's body as she gripped her stomach tightly. "Please, whatever happens, you can't let him find her. You have to keep her safe."

"Let who find who?" Anna questioned, still reeling from the surprise of this woman's true heritage.

Milena gripped Elsa's hand tighter, as more pain befell her already weakened body. "You don't understand, he wants her. You see, Isolde is special. She has ice magic...like you. But she is destined to be powerful, more powerful then you can imagine. I tried to hide her, keep her a secret, but someone in my Kingdom betrayed us. Now he knows who she is and what she is capable of, he'll never stop looking."

"Oh my gosh Elsa. Did you hear that? Isolde can freeze stuff. She must of inherited her magic from you. If you think about it, that's kind of cool."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, before whispering a soft, "yeah." _This baby has ice magic. I thought I was the only one. _"Milena? tell me who wants Isolde?"

She stared at the Queen more intensely. "I-Isarn! He is our people's sworn enemy and...he's... he's Isolde's Father. He attacked my Kingdom, just to get to her. You can't let him find her. Promise me?"

"So this big, bad crazy guy is Isolde's Father? How did that happen?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her sister's insensitivity.

Anna's cheeks turned bright red. "Sorry, it just...I'll shut up now."

Milena's breathing was becoming more imperceptible. "Believe me, I'm not proud of what I did. It was one of the most darkest moments of my life. But I believe that out of such darkness came something beautiful and pure. Please? can I see my baby... hold her one last time?"

Anna steadily stepped forward, bringing the baby towards her Mother. The infant reached out, as Milena held her close and kissed her affectionately.

"Mama loves you more then you'll ever know. I wish I could be around to see you grow up. You are going to be the most beautiful Princess the world has ever seen. Remember who you are, Isolde. Never be tempted by the darkness that I know may lay inside of you. Always love and never be hateful. Embrace your gift and never be fearful of it. Be good for me, and make me proud."

Milena winced as another wave of pain struck her. She handed over the baby, tears now streaming down her pale cheeks. "Take good care of my her."

Elsa stroked the woman's face. "You have my word. We wont let anything happen to her."

"T-Thank you," the Princess gasped, before taking one last shuddering breath. Her eyes then closed, her body stilled as she finally fell into an eternal slumber.

Elsa leaned forward and placed a kiss on the Princess's forehead. "I promise you, I will take care of Isolde. Until my dying breath. I will never let anyone hurt her."

* * *

><p><em>How could I have not known about this? How was I not made aware of the existance of my own child. What imbeciles do I have working for me?<br>_

His rant ceased when the large door opened and a man entered.

"Is it done?" Isarn boomed from where he was sat upon his throne.

The man who was now on his knees before his beloved ruler, answered, "yes, My Lord. Princess Milena has been taken care of."

"And what of the child?"

The man shook violently. "I'm afraid we have still been unable to locate the child. I've had the entire area searched, but it looked like the dear Princess managed to hide her well."

"Or she has simply been found?" Isarn concluded.

"That is a possibilty," came the reply.

Isarn stepped down, stalking forwards until he was towering over the man. "Search every village between here and the mountains. I don't care if you have to slaughter every man, woman and child. Just find my daughter."

He nodded briskly, as he staggered to his feet.

"Oh and Nikolas. Do not fail me. Otherwise, I'll take great pleasure in taking off your head and having it mounted on a stick."

"Y-Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>AN More to come.  
><strong>


End file.
